Mistakes
by dancer4ver
Summary: She messed up once and she never thought she'd be given a second chance. NaruIno, rated T for language. One-shot. RE-DONE/EDITED.


A/N: I really had to struggle to write this and I'm not sure how much I like it. It was raining outside when I got this idea. I hope it's good. I rushed a little because I wanted to meet this deadline. This is a Happy New Years gift to all those who put me on their Authors Alert, while reading Nine Months, and to all my readers and lurkers of that story as well. I'm really trying to get back on my feet as a writer and I hope this is an adequate start. Expect more soon and please enjoy!!

**A/N (11/6/2009):** So I decided to review/ re-edit this thing because I was never really happy with how the original came out. So I went back through and edited some stuff and added a little this and that. No worries, the general story is still the same. I'm trying to improve my writing so hopefully the new changes make this a better read. Again, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I love NaruIno, alas Kishimoto-sama does not, because he hasn't made it canon yet!! But he owns Naruto and I own this.

* * *

_Mistakes_

Ino released a deep sigh and reclined further into her chair. Warily she eyed the door of the Yamanaka flower shop. She had been working for four hours and had yet to have a single customer.

She could hardly blame them. The pitter-patter of rain against the roof and the howling of the wind outside began a sort of rhythm that had Ino shaking her head lightly to the beat. She strummed her fingers on the table for extra affect.

"All we need to now is some thunder and we'll have a whole band", Ino muttered tiredly. She sighed again.

Spring, Ino concluded, was indeed the most unpredictable time of the year. The season hung in limbo between the frigidness of winter and the blazing heat of summer. As a result, it produced a strange mixture of weather.

In Konoha, it could be as hot as the desert in Suna one day and then as cold as Yukigakure another. And sometimes it was today's weather. Wet, with moderate temperatures that were overshadowed by the blustering breeze.

The flowers didn't mind. Those that graced the front of the cozy shop swayed happily in the wind, enjoying the wetness from the sky, greedily absorbing it with their roots.

Ino however, hated these days the most. Even ninjas who regularly completed S-rank missions did not brave the weather that could induce high fever and sniffles. It drove all her customers away and left her miserably alone.

She pondered again, why she had even decided to come to work anyway. Then she remembered the solitude and silence of her tiny apartment, wondering again whether it had been wise to move out so fast.

Upon turning twenty, Yamanaka Ino had been overcome by a surge of independent feelings, all urging her to establish her own footing. Although her parents had been surprised at her sudden wish for self-determination, they had let her go, believing as all parents did, that she would come running home within a week.

She had proved them wrong. She had been on her own for months now, but the ever-low food supply and constant demand for rent had Ino missing the home of her childhood.

The sound of a bell chiming caught Ino's attention and she sat of quickly, praying for a customer or at least some small company. However, it was only the wind playing with her head.

Ino growled and sunk back into her previous position.

"Spring rains, you can never predict them..." Once more Ino sighed deeply, allowing her thoughts to wander.

Yes, spring weather truly was something else. But it was hardly considered unpredictable when compared to spring romance.

Without thinking, Ino scoffed aloud. Who cared, she was alone anyway...in more ways than one.

Ino could hardly believe the matchmaking that had occurred this year. It seemed that everyone was tripping over themselves just to have someone to latch onto.

_Like leeches_, she though bitterly.

Even that forehead girl had managed to woo some fool into her arms. Ino pitied the poor man; he knew not of what he had gotten himself into.

Chuckling to herself, Ino hoped he would get out while he still had the chance. Yet, at the same time, a small part of her wished Sakura happiness.

Ino hardly considered herself jealous of Sakura, or anyone else who had caught the love bug. She was happy being single and had no desire to commit herself to anyone anytime soon. But that didn't stop her from feeling a twinge of longing every time Sakura cancelled plans because it was "date night" or when Kiba came into the shop searching for a flower for Hinata.

All that did not matter though because Ino was cursed never to find love again. She had had her chance but had foolishly let it slip through her fingers. In the end, all she could do was watch the only man she'd ever loved walk silently away from the village to be with a woman she could not hate, no matter how hard she tried.

Following that, Ino had guarded her heart. Determined never to make the mistake again of falling in love, she had avoided all serious relationships since then. For months now it had been simply playful flirtatious and one night stands which she made sure never led to anything. To avoid heartbreak, one must not fall in love, something Ino was sure she'd never be entitled to again. After all, she'd broken so many hearts over the years, it was only fair that she'd have hers broken too.

Ino's musings were cut short as the door to the Yamanaka Flower shop was slammed open. The cruel wind from the outside quickly rushed in, knocking over papers and empty flowerpots and thoroughly ruffling the blonde Kunoichi.

"What the hell?" Ino exclaimed, nearly falling off her chair. She quickly hid her scowl and turned to the person who had opened the door.

Putting on her best smile she started, "Welcome to Yamanaka-". She paused when she saw who had entered the shop and the scowl returned once more to grace Ino's pretty features.

"Oh, it's just you", she remarked dryly.

"Oh Ino-chan, you're so mean! I can't believe you're not happy to see me!" replied Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja.

The brightness of Naruto's smile could light up the darkest of days and Ino was truly glad to see him. If anyone could erase the loneliness of this day, it was Naruto. But Ino would never give him the satisfaction of knowing how happy she was.

Instead she turned away and began busying herself with rearranging what Naruto had ruined.

"Oh come on Ino, don't be like that". Naruto swung himself nimbly over the counter and bent down to help her pick up the fallen pots and papers. Ino swatted his fingers away.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it". She attempted to give him her most irritated look but it morphed into a grin. "Besides, you can make it up to me by sweeping the shop". Ino loathed sweeping and the opportunity to escape the dreaded task was one she could not give up.

Naruto laughed and helped her off the floor. "You got me there Yamanka. You're lucky I'm such a nice guy….having to cover for your lazy ass all the time". He laughed as she gave him the finger, accompanied by a small and pretty non-threatening snarl. But just in case she had something up her sleeve, he promptly swung himself back over the counter and began searching for the broom.

"Soooo, what'cha been doing all day?" Naruto asked, "Working?" He raised a sly eyebrow, picking up a magazine Ino had pulled out for reading.

"Yes I have!" Ino said defensively, snatching it away from him. "It's just been a slow day. Actually, you're my first customer".

"Oh really? Do I get a special prize or something?" He smiled wickedly, his eyes bright, "Are you finally gonna take up my offer about that date?"

Ino sighed; she should have seen this coming. Naruto had been bugging her for weeks and it had almost become routine for her. He would ask, she would turn him down and try to make him understand how she felt, he would comply, but he would be back again; and the cycle went on and on and on. Ino wondered how Sakura had managed all those years.

Since Naruto's return from his training trip, the two blondes had become good friends. It had been a slow developing relationship, due to their lack of previous interactions, but what had started as simple acknowledgements with occasional greetings when they passed each other on the street, had turned into daily hour long phone conversations and scheduled meetings for lunch (if the other was not on a mission of course).

The first time Ino had put in a request to work with Naruto on a mission, Shizune had giggled and pointed out her typo. When Ino had corrected her, the fellow medical-ninja had stared at her wide eyed before rushing into Tsunade's office. The sounds of their loud exclamations had floated all through the Hokage tower and by the end of the day, everyone knew Yamanaka Ino had requested a mission with Uzumaki Naruto. Ino had had to face round two when Sakura came over later that day to harass and tease her until the blonde threatened to completely erase her mind with a secret family technique.

Surprisingly, both blondes had a remarkable teamwork combination. They were a pair that no one had seen coming, had risen from "two perfect opportunities to make dumb blonde jokes" to obtaining a spot on an enemy nation's bingo book. A low spot, but a spot nonetheless. Though they often fought, the volume of their voices traveling all through the village, Ino could never stay mad at Naruto long and he was always quick to forgive. They were definitely an 'unusual' pair.

Naruto had been the one to make the late night trips to the grocery store for ice cream when she'd had her heart broken, and when Sakura was absent, he had listened to her rantings and offered her a shoulder to cry on. He was the ideal friend, something Ino was loathe to let anything ruin.

Although she never had a steady heartbeat when he entered the room, Ino told herself that she didn't share Naruto's feelings. The most she could do was hope his infatuation would pass. It had taken years, but Naruto had finally given up on Sakura. Ino only hoped it wouldn't take as long.

"No Naruto, not today". Ino handed Naruto the broom from behind the counter. She couldn't help but feel guilty as the lusty look in his eyes instantly dulled.

But it was only gone for a second. Almost instantly Naruto's eyes were bright once more and he flashed her his best grin. "Oh well, maybe tomorrow then". He said lightly as he began sweeping the small shop.

Ino could only look down at her feet. "Yeah...maybe tomorrow", she mumbled quietly, knowing tomorrow was going to be just the same.

Quickly she racked her brain and came up with a way to cheer him up.

"Hey, if you do a good job with that sweeping, I'll let you walk me home. It doesn't look like anyone else will be coming in today". Naruto looked like a kid on Christmas morning and Ino could not help but laugh a little in spite of herself. At the same time, there was the cold feeling a guilt settling unpleasantly in her stomach. Damn it. She was doing it again. Leading him on. It was wrong…but at the same time-

"So what are you doing here anyway? I thought you and Kakashi-sensei were training today. Don't tell me you let the weather hinder you?" She teased lightly, stopping her train of thought before it took her too far.

"As if. I waited out there for an hour, but you know Kakashi. He didn't even bother to show up with one of his dumb excuses. Sakura-chan was busy so I decided I'd come torment you".

"Oh lucky me," Ino said sarcastically. "I'm so honored that you seek my company after Sakura's". She was surprised at the bitterness that found its way into her voice.

Naruto missed it completely. "Yeah you really should. Not many are lucky enough to be in the presence of the great Uzumaki Naruto. You really should treat me better Ino-chan". He grinned at her and she scowled back, half-wanting to throw a bag of dirt in his face to deflate that swollen ego. Of course last time she had done that, he'd upended a whole flowerpot onto her head and it had taken her hours to get the dirt out of her hair.

"Whatever, just hurry up and finish. I wanna get home before it gets any worse outside. I'm actually sort of glad it's raining, it gives me an opportunity to use my new umbrella".

As Naruto finished sweeping, Ino quickly checked up on all the flowers, ensuring they were all properly watered. After checking the stock in the back, Ino grabbed her jacket and umbrella and met Naruto in the front.

"That's your new umbrella?" Naruto asked with disgust.

Ino gazed at her umbrella. A simple shade of dark purple, it had a polished wood handle and was large enough for two.

"What wrong with it?" She turned it over in her hands, searching for any offending rips or holes.

"Nothing, it's just so...boring".

"Boring? Are you kidding me? What's so boring about it?" Ino crossed her arms over her chest and raised a demanding eyebrow at her friend.

"It's just so plain and ordinary".

Ino could not keep the shocked look from her face. "E-excuse me? Plain and ordinary? I'm sorry Naruto but I'm not really sure what umbrellas are supposed to look like," she felt her temper rising, "Please, enlighten me".

"What I mean is that it's just so typical you. Trust you not to get something different". Naruto nodded to solidify the truth behind his statement.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ino hissed, struggling to keep her temper in check.

"It's just that I should expect you not to step outside your comfort zone". Naruto replied matter-of-factly.

Ino was speechless. She resembled a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing with nothing but air coming out. How dare he? Who was he to talk to her that way?!

Naruto had paled slightly. She looked as if she was going to explode. However, the red left Ino's cheeks and she shook her head lightly, chuckling to herself.

"You know what? I'm in a good mood, so I'm going to let that slide". It was Naruto's turn to gape as he watched her flick off the lights in the shop. "Let's get out of here". Ino locked the door and opened her umbrella.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to stare all day?" Ino had already begun walking down the street, leaving Naruto in the rain.

"Uh yeah, wait up!" Ino stopped and waited for her friend to catch up. Since he was the taller of the two, she awarded him the task of holding the umbrella.

They walked silently, with occasional grumbles from Ino about the "horrible day she had", until Naruto said, "You know, it's not even raining that hard. We don't even need this boring umbrella". He made a motion to close it but was stopped by Ino's protests.

"Are you kidding, or course we need it. I don't care if it's just a drizzle!" Ino reached to grab the polished wood handle of the umbrella but missed as Naruto pulled away.

"Loosen up a bit Ino-chan, you don't need this". He danced out of her reach and jumped onto the branch of a nearby tree, twirling the purple umbrella between his fingers. "You're always so guarded".

"What? Naruto I don't understand, but if this is one of you're stupid pranks, I am seriously going to kill you".

"It's like you always got this barrier up. A shield. Yeah, you need to let that thing come down once in a while".

Ino scowled at him as she attempted to protect her platinum blonde locks from being ruined in the rain.

"What shield? What are you talking about? Just give me my umbrella, please?" She held out her hand like a child asking for candy but Naruto only shook his head.

"Nope, I don't think so. This umbrella," said Naruto waving it around casually, "is like the shield you're always putting up. You don't need it but you put it up anyways".

Ino was completely bewildered. "Naruto, what are you talking about? I don't know anything about a shield. Stop speaking in metaphors damn it and give me my umbrella!" She began advancing towards the tree, bent on regaining what was hers.

"Actually, I used a simile," Naruto said knowingly.

"Hell if I care!" Ino now stood at the base of the tree, staring up menacingly at the idiot in it. "Do _not_ make me come up there Uzumaki Naruto, give me my umbrella back!".

Naruto ignored the threat instead asking, "What are you so afraid of Ino?"

Ino shot him a nasty look. "I thought you were smarter than that Naruto. This facial expression, this whole aura, is _anger_,not fear. Umbrella, now!"

Naruto sighed and sat down on the tree branch. "Ino, I'm your friend. Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been acting these past months".

"I have no clue what you are talking about". In truth, she was only half lying.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Ino was startled at the anger in Naruto's voice and for moment, forgot her own. " You shield yourself so that you don't have to experience what is going on around you. You purposely detach yourself from your friends and your family because you don't want to get hurt. You're trying so hard to live in this perfect little world you've created, but I think the only one really fooled, Ino, is you".

Everything around her froze, the silence deepening until all she could hear was the frantic beating of her heart thundering in her ears.

_It hurts, oh the pain, it hurt so much!_

He had got her, although she would never, _ever_ admit it. Everything he had said were like arrows and they all had hit a bull's-eye. That's why she had moved out, that's why she refused him and every other man who asked to be with her, because of a stupid mistake she'd made what seemed a lifetime ago.

Yet she couldn't let go of the pain she had felt because to do so would mean she had accepted it and she was not ready for that at all. She kept the pain as a reminder so she would never make such a mistake again. She had reformed it into a barrier against all those who loved and cared for her.

Naruto could see Ino struggling with everything he had just said. He softened his tone. "I know how much he hurt you Ino and you don't have to go through that again but you have to stop acting like this. It's not good for you".

Ino snapped out of her thoughts and glared at him, startling him with the fire that burned in her eyes. She could feel her anger coursing once more through her veins, hot and dangerous as it swelled.

"Don't you _dare_ try to tell me what's good for me or not! I'm not an idiot Naruto! I know how to handle myself! I'm so sick of everyone trying to tell me how to live and trying to tell me what's good for me. First my parents, then Sakura, now you! I can't and refuse to take it anymore! So just give me back my umbrella and let me go home!"

It had begun to rain heavier but Ino ignored it, channeling all her rage at the man in the tree who was taunting her.

Her blue eyes were ice cold and her body was rigid, though coiled and ready, like a deadly cobra watching its prey, anticipating its next move and preparing to strike. And she would strike…if it came down to that.

Naruto stood up silently and Ino raised her arms, slowly, eyes never leaving his, expecting him to toss her umbrella down. Instead, with a look of mischief he bound away, leaping off tree branches.

"If you want your umbrealla so badly, then come get it!" he called over his shoulder.

After a split second of shock, Ino leaped after him, fuelled by rage. It wasn't even about the umbrella anymore. There was no way she was going to let him get away after he'd insulted her like that. This was the last straw.

She pursued him through the trees, keeping her gaze locked on the speck of orange and black in front of her, concentrating so hard that all the trees and even the falling rain disappeared from her view and awareness. It was all about Naruto now.

Due to her long legs, Ino had an advantage of speed. It took her no time to catch up to Naruto, even though he had had a head start.

Channeling the chakra to her feet, Ino leaped over him, landing on the branch just before him. She pulled back her fist and let out a furious scream before slamming it into Naruto's face. Or at least where his face should have been. The whiskered blonde evaded at the last second, twisting out of the way. She whirled around gracefully, leg already positioned for a devasting kick to his head but he ducked and countered with a punch aimed for her midsection. It missed as Ino jumped, flipped over him and adroitly landed on the branch next to him.

Naruto couldn't help but smile little. She got better and better every day.

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as Ino leaped again to attack. This time she was careless. She put too much force into her punch, her feelings clouding her judgment, and when she missed, for half a second, she kept going. She realized her mistake and was already moving to pull out, but it was too late. Lightening fast, Naruto found her weak spot, broke through her fractured defense, and delivered a hit that threw off the little balance she had left and sent her plummeting to the earth below.

She quickly recovered and twisted in midair so that she landed on her haunches. Scowling she rubbed her cheek, she had _not_ been expecting that.

"Wow Ino, you must be really desperate to come after me like that. Or maybe you've finally succumbed to my irresistible charm". Naruto mocked from above. He knew he was playing in dangerous territory. More than dangerous actually. He was standing on a minefield that was flooded with oil, holding a match that was seconds from burning his fingers, unless..he..dropped..it.

_Just a little bit more, come on Ino. Just a little bit more._

Ino clenched her fists, how dare he joke now! She shrieked, her head pounding and her vision blurring. She couldn't remember that last time she had felt this way. It was bad and it was making her do things she knew she would regret later, but it was too late to stop now.

Burning with anger she pulled her arm back and prayed all her private training with Tsunade had come to naught. Her efforts proved successful as she slammed her fist into the ground, causing a miniature earthquake that rattled the trees and shook the roofs of nearby houses.

Naruto, unprepared for this, failed to acquire a proper grip and soon found himself falling towards the ground. He landed in a heap and was prevented from standing back up by a sandal clad foot that now rested heavily on his chest. He followed the foot up a very nice leg and locked eyes with a soaking wet and very angry Yamanaka Ino.

"Give...me...the...umbrella". She was still new at using her strength. So far she had only used it under the watchful eye of Tsunade, who made sure she didn't over exert herself. Her chakra control was nowhere as precise as Sakura's and now she was breathing heavily, trying to steady herself after that large amount of chakra use.

"Um, I think I'm lying on it". Naruto said weakily. He dropped the match.

_Boom_.

He was dead for sure.

Ino paled and removed her foot from his chest. She stumbled backwards and landed not so gracefully on her butt.

"W-what?" She baby blue eyes were the size of saucers as they bored into Naruto's own aquamarine orbs.

He reached underneath him and pulled out the once new umbrella. It had truly been a hard impact with the ground. The materials was torn and shredded beyond repair and the once gleaming handle was completely tarnished.

Naruto held the battered object in his hands and look mournfully to Ino who looked faint.

It was just an umbrella, but to Ino, it had come to represent, in these past few moments, everything she had worked to heal and build. She was ruined and she would never recover. She could feel her heart breaking once more.

"I'm sorry Ino, I didn't-"

"Don't", Ino voice was flat and devoid of all emotions as she rose up from the ground. Her blue eyes were empty and her whole face pale. "Just don't say anything".

Reaching down she took her battered umbrella from his hands and began walking back towards the main road and home. Her lovely blonde hair was in disarray, plastered to her pretty face. The purple outfit that she loved was soaked through and stained with dirt.

Naruto could only watch miserably as she walked silently away, a forlorn figure in the pouring rain and wondered if he had achieved anything at all. Perhaps he had made a mistake.

_

"Wa-choo!" Ino sneezed for what she considered the hundredth time. She pulled a tissue from the box she had placed next to her and blew her nose in a very unladylike fashion. For once she was glad the shop was empty.

The rain had not ceased throughout the night and it was still taunting her this morning. It looked like it was going to be another slow day.

She sneezed again and groaned miserably. She was sure it was because of running around in the rain yesterday that she was now sick.

Propping her head on her chin, Ino went over the events of the previous day. Though she was still slightly sore, her anger at Naruto was mostly gone. It had been a stupid argument over a stupid umbrella and she had made the mistake of letting her emotions get the best of her. Naruto could say whatever he wanted but she would ignore it. She was back to normal...somewhat.

Ino looked up hopefully as the bell to the store chimed but was only met with the sight of Naruto looking nervous, attempting to conceal a package behind his back.

She felt a ripple of anger surge through her. He dared show his face after everything he had said yesterday?! But she controlled herself.

"What can I help you with Naruto?" she asked, her voice cold and slightly distorted due to her stuffy nose.

Naruto walked cautiously towards her, expecting a painful death at any moment. But Ino only watched him nonchalantly from behind the counter.

"I, uh, just want to give you this and uh, apologize for yesterday". He gingerly set the box down in front of her and back away slightly. "Go on, open it".

It was a simply box and it didn't appear to contain any explosives. Ino eyed it suspiciously then slowly lifted off the top.

Lying within a bed a of white gift tissue, was a new umbrella. It was similar to her old one but this one clear-colored, so it still protected her, but let it plenty of light as well.

She stared at it for a moment, shocked, then looked up at the flushing Naruto. He was fidgeting in place and twisting his fingers together like a certain Hyuga heiress.

"You didn't have to get me another one", she said, her voice devoid of emotion "A cash reimbursement would have been just fine".

"Yeah, but you're worth more than that". He replied giving her a small smile. Then without another word, he exited the shop, not waiting for her thank you.

Ino eyes watched his retreating figure and she her heart almost burst as she saw for a second, another figures, from months ago, as he began his three day trip towards his new life. It seemed she could see Shikamaru again as he walked off silently without a glance back, leaving her completely broken hearted. All these months…why had she let herself keep that pain for all these months?

Everything Naruto had said the day before came flooding back at full force. Ino had thought she was protecting herself, but she had only be foolishly hiding. By giving her that simple gift, Naruto had been telling her, that she could still guard herself but at the same time be open and safely take in everything around her. Maybe she wasn't ready to dance in the rain, but this was a start.

Without thinking, Ino darted out from behind the counter and rushed outside. She paused as she stepped out into the rain, one hand still on the door of the shop. She thought she had been cursed, she thought that she would never find love again, but here her chance was, walking away from her. She didn't know if it would be happily ever after but that didn't matter. She had screw up once and she wasn't going to do it again.

Taking a deep breath, Ino plunged into the downpour calling Naruto's name. She kept going even after he looked back, giving her a curious gaze. But she didn't care as she happily splashed through the puddles, not acknowledging the cold water the sprayed her ankles.

Mistakes are made so that when we are thrust into a similar situation as before, we don't make the same error again.

* * *

I hoped it wasn't too cheesy at the end.

Hope you guys like it! Happy 2009!!

-dancer


End file.
